1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method, system and program product for using Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) device management (DM) alerts to send client commands/requests to an OMA DM server.
2. Related Art
Device management (DM) technology enables the customization, personalization, and servicing of client devices such as wireless phones, personal digital assistants, and embedded technology in cars, houses, clothes, etc. Essentially, DM encompasses all of the necessities for remotely configuring, updating, and repairing client devices operating in the field.
One known technology for enabling DM is SyncML/DM, now referred to as OMA DM. As is known in the art, OMA DM specifies mechanisms and protocols that help achieve management of devices. OMA DM is used to set and retrieve management information from devices where management information consists of data such as configuration settings, user preferences, application settings, software and firmware updates, etc.
Currently, an OMA DM server initiates and controls management actions with a client device. For example, the OMA DM server can ask for client device information (e.g., status, queued events, application information, current parameters, etc.), send management commands (e.g., content/application download, parameter settings, etc.), collect results from the client device, as well as perform other management functions. Unfortunately, however, OMA DM fails to provide a convenient way for a client device to send a command/request to an OMA DM server for a management action to be performed.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for using OMA DM alerts to send client commands/requests to an OMA DM server. The commands/requests in the OMA DM alerts may include, for example, a request for a list of software (e.g., applications) available for distribution to the client device from the OMA DM server, and a command/request for the distribution of a piece of software from the list of available software to the client device.